Subspace Brawl
by Marioman174
Summary: I'm rewriting the story, finally! The prologue has been redone, I'll rewrite Chapter one this weekend sometime, and hopefully I'll have Chapter 2 up by Monday.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I disclaim this

Disclaimer: I disclaim this.

I almost wrote Sid instead of Dis…I'M NOT DYSLEXIC

Anyyaw on wiht teh stroy

The Subspace Brawl

Prologue

High above the sky, a large battleship flew overhead. Due to its size it couldn't fly very fast, but it was capable of carrying a lot of passengers wherever they wanted to be.

A short man, two feet tall at the most, was driving this big battleship. This man was none other than Meta-Knight, and this was his ship, the Halberd.

Meta Knight was flying the Halberd over King Dedede's Kingdom, Dream Land 2. Everyone tried to steer clear of Dream Land 2, for a few reasons first off, it was a barren wasteland. Secondly, the self-proclaimed King did _not_ like anything larger than himself in his territory!

Meta Knight knew this by now. Dedede would send Meta Knight the same transmission every time he passed by. The little screen on his right would blink those same seven letters over and over, W-A-R-N-I-N-G. It would warn him to leave at once, and not to return. Meta Knight simply began to ignore them. They all turned out to be empty threats thus far.

Meanwhile in King Dedede's castle, a Waddle Dee ran up to his good-evil ruler.

King Dedede gazed upon his semi-loyal, semi-stupid minion, the Waddle Dee. The Waddle Dee bowed his head in respect before pointing his stumpy little hand like appendage out the window. King Dedede rose from his throne and walked to the window. Outside he saw the shadow of the Halberd flying overhead.

King Dedede stomped his foot, grabbed his hammer and stromed out of his castle in a blind rage. "Meta Knight's pushed his luck to long! Now it's time someone pushed back!" King Dedede laughed to himself as the Waddle Dee just watched.

Meanwhile back on the Halberd

A small screen on Meta Knight's left began to blink the same seven letter word over and over again. 'WARNING, WARNING.'

"You got a problem with me fat ass, bring the fat up here." Meta Knight thought out loud. "Wait a second," Suddenly it hit him, the transmission screen was on Meta Knight's right, not his left. Meta Knight turned to look at the blinking screen, it was a security monitor from a lower deck. Meta Knight looked over the screen, nothing seemed wrong.

Suddenly, there was a large crash from behind Meta Knight, as the door that led to the hall was blown clear off its hinges.

The door was flung at Meta Knight, who cut through it with his sword. In the doorway, all Meta Knight could see was a large puff of smoke, indicating that a bomb of some sort was used to open the door.

From behind the smoke came the figure of five skinny men. They were all completely colored black, had big round noses, and made beeping noises when they moved. One pulled a sign and a hammer from God knows where. The sign had a big number 9 on it, for a few seconds after that, all Meta Knight could hear was a loud KRRRRRING!! Meta Knight found that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't open his eyes.

As the sound faded into the echoes, Meta Knight realized what was going on. He opened his eyes to see that he had been flung out the windshield (or whatever you call it). The only thing Meta Knight could think about was the warning, 'they must've triggered the alarm!' Meta Knight thought.

His thoughts were cut off when he had hit the ground. "Gaaaah!" Meta Knight groaned, his sword cut into his leg slightly.

Meta Knight picked himself up and got ready to fight those little 2-D beeping…retards! But before Meta Knight could do anything he heard an odd grunting noise coming from his right side.

Meta Knight approached the side of the Halberd and looked down, there he saw none other than King Dedede floating upwards like a balloon, or Kirby. Meta Knight decided that King Dedede wasn't worth the trouble, and taking his ship back was the number one priority.

But of course since things are never that easy, Meta Knight heard King Dedede yell out a very loud grunt, as he used his Super Jump. Meta Knight turned around to watch King Dedede land with a loud thud as he knocked the Halberd off balance, and lean to the left at about a 45 degree angle. The sudden jerk, mixed with an injured leg caused Meta Knight to lose his balance and slide down and off the ship.

"No! King Dedede, you fool!" Was all King Dedede heard as Meta Knight plummeted toward the world below.

King Dedede, thinking it odd that Meta Knight would be out here on the deck instead of in the cockpit steering the Halberd. The penguin decided he should check it out. So King Dedede floated up the side of the Halberd to the broken windshield, the one Meta Knight was thrown out of.

There in the cockpit King Dedede saw an odd man, at least what he thought was a man, in a green hood and red robe. He, rather, it had a pair of unblinking eyes that just gazed toward the Halberd's transmission screen. Unfortunately, King Dedede was not in any place to see what or who was on the screen, but he assumed the robed guy was getting orders.

"You must defeat any able bodied fighter you can find," King Dedede heard from the monitor, "there can be no threats to the plan!" The robbed man nodded

King Dedede thought the robed guy looked kind of sad. However his thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched beep coming from one of the 2-D guys. He obviously noticed King Dedede.

The robed figure seemed to glide to the King. The King and the robed figure both just stared at each other for a moment. But the robed figure didn't need words. King Dedede, the selfish ruler of Dream Land and Dream Land 2 knew exactly what the robed man wanted. He wanted assistance with his plan.

King Dedede nodded and gave a deep laugh as the two shook hands. King Dedede jumped off the side of the Halberd to whatever awaited him below.

_That is the prologue, it was longer than I had planned but I wanted it to make sense. If at any part you don't understand what I mean by something, or you need something cleared up, than don't hesitate to ask in a review. I'd be more than glad to answer in the next update._

_For anyone who doesn't know, this chapter was based on part of the Subspace Emissary that was originally going to be in (most likely at the beginning) but had to be cut out in the final editing. So most of this chapter was made up, but based on a real part of the game, so you didn't miss anything that anyone else has seen._


	2. Midair Stadium

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

The Subspace Brawl

Chapter One: The Midair Stadium

Far away from the mutiny on the Halberd, there was a large blue stadium, which was suspended in midair. How, or why, it was in the air is not important. What is important is the fact that a fight was starting soon. They were going to pit Mario against Kirby in a one-on-one match. The odds were 3:2 in favor of Mario. Princess Peach and Princess Zelda both watched from their comfortable VIP balcony. The stadium was almost completely full everyone wanted to watch Mario and Kirby beat the stuffing out of each other.

Mario and Kirby were not yet on the battlefield. They had been turned into trophies the night before to keep either of them from cheating. The entire crowd was completely silent, waiting until either fighter was visible.

Without warning the Mario trophy was flung onto the battlefield it landing with a small thud and fell on its face. Then it did nothing, until the same unknown force tossed the lifeless figure of Kirby's trophy onto the battlefield. Both trophies gave off a brilliant glow, and the crowd cried a deafening roar of applause, as the trophies were replaced with Mario and Kirby themselves.

As the crowd's applause began to die down, the sound of the announcer's voice was heard pouring out of the speakers scattered throughout the stadium. "Here you have it folks! The fight you've been waiting for! Mario vs. Kirby! Don't forget after the fight to check out the gift shop! We've got what you want, Kirby vacuum cleaners, Mario flamethrowers, everything your heart desires…except pie…er…on with the fight!"

"3!" Mario got into fighting position. "2!" Kirby's stomach grumbled. "1! FIGHT!!"

Mario and Kirby charged at each other, Mario used the FLUDD to push Kirby back a few inches, but that's all that it did. Kirby wiped some water off his face, then proceeded toward Mario. Mario used his Super Jump Punch, but missed. When Mario landed Kirby hit him with a hammer. Right before Mario landed he spun in midair and punched on both sides, knocking Kirby back a few more inches. Then Mario used his fire hand smash move, the flame hit Kirby in the face. Kirby was blown backward, as he lay on his back dazed, a motion-sensor mine landed next to him. Kirby got up slowly, he looked at the mine and picked it up, he then placed it on the floor by his feet. He then picked up the first item he saw, it was a Lip's Stick. Kirby then ran over to Mario, and hit him with the stick, then again, and again, then ended with a smash move. Mario was flung away with a large flower on his head. He landed about a foot in front of the bomb, but lost his balance and fell backward, but using his arms he caught the ground and kept the rest of his body suspended above the mine. However, Mario forgot about the flower on his head, it fell off, and landed on the mine, which exploded on Mario, who was flung off the stadium, where he was fighting Kirby, who thought he was going to win, but he was wrong, for as I was rambling on, Mario was KO'd. So Kirby was _not_ going to win, he already did.

Mario's trophy was once again, flung onto the stage, Kirby walked over to it and tapped the base. The trophy began to glow and was replaced with Mario.

"Mama mia…" Mario said while rubbing the back of his head. Kirby and Mario shook hands and the crowd screamed for more, that is until there was a loud crash, by the sounds of it, it came from the west wall. After a second everyone figured it was nothing, until the entire wall exploded. And there standing in what remained of the west wall, was Wario in his stupid Warioware outfit.

"You wouldn't be starting the party without me, would you?" Wario yelled for everyone to hear him, he then jumped onto the battlefield with Mario and Kirby, "You know how I hate being late!"

"What do _you_ want?" Mario shot back glaring angrily at Wario. "We're busy here."

"Oh, you're too busy to pay any attention to little old-" Wario began.

"Little? Wario you haven't been 'little' since the first grade!" Mario interrupted.

"Grr! Your words hurt like knives. However, this will hurt even more!" Wario laughed as he pulled out a large, black gun-like thing, that had purple lights running across its side. Many gasps were heard through the audience.

"What's that?" Kirby called sheepishly.

"Here, I'll show you." Wario aimed the large gun toward Mario and pulled the trigger. After a short warm up, the gun fired a long black arrow at Mario. Mario, not knowing what was going to happen, was hit by that arrow, and instantly turned back into a trophy.

"Gwah ha ha ha! What're you going to do now? I've got a Trophificationisifier Gun!" Wario called mockingly. Kirby wasn't scared, he simply tapped the base of Mario's trophy again, reviving him. After seeing this, Peach and Zelda jumped off of their balcony to the battlefield that waited below.

"You can't defeat all four of us." Mario called back.

"Hmm, you're probably right…however…I can try." Wario pulled something out from behind his back it appeared to be an Assist Trophy with a big 'W' written on the front. Wario threw the glass case on the ground so as to shatter it releasing the very large, very evil, and…um, very evil Petey Piranha.

"How did _he_ fit into an Assist Trophy?" Mario asked.

Petey Piranha pulled a pair of what looked like very big bird cages out of his huge mouth, and in a pair of swings, had captured both princesses.

"But that's not even the best part! BWA HA HA! OK, Ancient Minister, they're all yours!" Wario called to the sky. At first nothing happened, but suddenly, there was a loud base noise and the Halberd appeared. A small hatch on the bottom opened and a man wearing a green hood and a red robe appeared. He was on a hovering platform. Some kind of large silver sphere with a big red X was dangling on the bottom of the platform.

"Mario, I'm sorry but, he's my _new_ best friend, it's just not working out between us." Wario said sarcastically with fake sympathy. Mario glared at him again, so Wario took it upon himself to hide behind Petey Piranha's big head.

The Ancient Minister didn't stop to say anything, he hovered to the middle of the battlefield and dropped the bomb. Then without even acknowledging anyone, he went back to the ship.

A pair of R.O.B.s appeared from somewhere behind the big sphere they grabbed opposite sides and pulled it apart, revealing a very cool looking time bomb set for three minutes.

"Kirby, you defeat Petey Piranha, I'll stop the bomb." Mario ordered when he looked back at the bomb, it was at 2:55, then it jumped to 2:35. "Huh? What just happened? Doh never mind!" Mario run up to the bomb. 2:20 remain. Mario tried pulling the left R.O.B. off the bomb. Nothing happened. 2:00. Mario tried the other R.O.B., all Mario could do was drag the bomb a little. Then Mario looked at the edge of the battlefield, then to the bomb. He had an idea! If he could drag the bomb to the edge of the battlefield he could knock it off the stadium. Mario began to drag it to the edge little by little. 1:30. When Mario got about half way there, something dug into his shirt. Suddenly Mario was lifted off the battlefield.

Mario looked up and saw the Ancient Minister had returned. He began to carry Mario away to the heavens above. Mario looked down, 1:00 remained, there was nothing he could do.

Meanwhile…

Kirby, no longer hearing Mario scrapping the bomb on the battlefield, turned around to see what happened. Mario had just vanished, but Kirby's thoughts were interrupted by Zelda's cage smashing him in the back of the head, which is also the back of his body. Kirby tumbled over, with less than a minute to fight, he needed a strategy. But then it hit him! How did he not think of that before?

Kirby charged at Petey Piranha. Petey swung Peach's cage toward the marshmallow like attacker…mmm marshmallow…umm right, anyway. Kirby side stepped and dodged the attack. Then Kirby jumped and landed with all three pounds of his weight on the back of Petey's head.

Petey Piranha who already had a top heavy head was thrown off balance by the extra weight on the back of his head, this caused him to fall over backwards…right on top of Wario.

"Owowowowow!" Wario cried dropping his Trophificationisifier Gun.

Kirby ran over and picked up the Trophificationisifier Gun. Then he remembered that he forgot about the bomb he looked at it, it was at 13 seconds! Not knowing what else to do, Kirby aimed the gun and fired. After another short warm up that seemed to take forever, the gun fired an arrow at the R.O.B.'s and their bomb (which was at eight seconds), reducing it to a trophy.

During this time, Petey Piranha got up and smacked Kirby with Zelda's cage. He dropped the Trophificationisifier Gun. Which, when it landed, fired another arrow forward, it hit the bomb's trophy, bounced off and Petey Piranha, however since he still had Peach and Zelda, it reduced all three of them into three separate trophies.

Wario ran out to grab Peach and Zelda, Kirby ran out to grab the Trophificationisifier Gun. When Kirby grabbed it he pulled the trigger then aimed during the warm up process. He was aiming for Wario, and easy target, how could you miss something that big? The arrow was fired, and Wario knowing he couldn't dodge it, held up Peach's trophy and used it for a shield. The arrow hit the trophy, and bounced off, right back at Kirby who dropped the gun and dove out of the way.

Although the arrow did miss Wario, it was strong enough that when it hit the trophy of Peach, Wario was still thrown back and Peach's trophy was thrown out of his hand. Wario, ignoring Peach (he still had Zelda), ran to the gun and picked it up. With the Trophificationisifier Gun and Zelda in tow, Wario ran over to the Bomb trophy and tapped the base. With 8 seconds to escape, Wario pulled out a motorcycle and drove away.

Kirby looked at the bomb. 5 seconds!

4 seconds. Kirby had to think fast!

3 seconds. Kirby had an idea!

2 seconds. Kirby jumped into the air.

With 1 second to spare Kirby swooped into the stadium riding a warp star, grabbed the princess's trophy, and left before the stadium exploded. Once he was at a safe distance, Kirby landed the warp star, took out the princess's trophy, and tapped the base. The Princess blinked her eyes, then stood up, wiped some dirt off her dress and looked around.

"Where are we? What happened to the stadium?" Peach asked. Kirby pointed behind them, there in the distance, was the battlefield, it was encased in a purplish explosion.

"What about Zelda?" Peach asked.

"Wario took her." Kirby replied.

"…Oh well; it was only Zelda…" Peach said. Kirby chuckled a little as the two of them flew toward the sky.

_Yeah that's chapter one; definitely one of my longer chapters but yeah. If you have any compliments, complaints, compliments, questions or compliments feel free to say them in a review._


End file.
